O segredo de Maahnaw
by Danda
Summary: Um grande massacre foi feito em uma tribo no sul de Madagáscar. Athena resolve ajudar os sobreviventes, mas isso implicará não só o choque de culturas como de religião e algumas confusões no santuário.
1. Chapter 1

Muito bem, mais uma fic de fichas. Esta ideia surgiu do nada e tem que ser aproveitada.

Lembrando que as outras fics serão actualizadas em breve.

O que pretendo com esta é fazer um romance/comédia temperado com algum mistério.

Espero que gostem;)

**Resumo:** Um grande massacre foi feito em uma tribo no sul de Madagáscar. Athena resolve ajudar os sobreviventes, mas isso implicará não só o choque de culturas como de religião e algumas confusões no Santuário.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela ideia de namoradas para os saints.

_**Maahnaw:**_ nome inventado para a tribo.

* * *

**Prólogo **

No 13º templo no santuário de Athena, o Grande Mestre jazia em seu grande trono, sob mira de olhares curiosos dos restantes cavaleiros de Ouro.

Shion suspirou, não escondendo sua preocupação.

- Quero que amanhã cedo vocês estejam dispostos – Disse com firmeza – Tenho uma missão para vocês.

- Que missão Mestre? – Dohko se ergueu.

- O santuário ficou sabendo que neste momento...

Um avião clandestino pousava em uma estrada de terra em Beraketa, na província de Toliara em Madagáscar. Deviam ser nove horas da noite e o céu estava incrivelmente estrelado.

De dentro do avião saíram 6 homens. Cinco brancos e um negro.

Descarregaram alguns caixotes.

Minutos depôs dois caminhões chegavam. Dois homens negros se juntaram ao grupo.

- Está tudo pronto? – Um dos recém-chegados perguntou em grego.

- Tudo – Um dos homens brancos, falou – Ao completar a operação seguimos para Ambovombe. Teremos um outro avião a nossa espera lá. Temos que terminar isso ainda de noite. Temos que estar lá antes do sol raiar.

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo certo. E o dinheiro?

- Entregaremos assim que chegarmos em Ambovombe. A quantia combinada.

Os homens riam enquanto terminavam de carregar os caminhões.

Meia hora depois, paravam no fim de uma estrada estreita de terra batida.

- A partir daqui teremos que seguir a pé. Não tem como seguir de carro. – Avisou o motorista de um dos caminhões.

- Peguem apenas o que for necessário – Um dos homens brancos, o mais velho se manifestou pela primeira vez.

Os homens assentiram e ao pegar o que era preciso seguiram os motoristas, mata dentro.

Foi uma caminhada de uma hora, sem cessar. Os que tinham vindo de avião começavam a pensar que se aqueles dois os deixassem ali não saberiam como voltar. A cada passo que davam a mata ficava mais fechada e perigosa. Os bichos nocturnos faziam ruídos estranhos, causando arrepios nos homens.

- Não seria melhor…

- Shhhhhh – Interrompeu o líder da campanha. – Chegamos – sussurrou.

Com alguma dificuldade espreitaram para onde o outro apontava. Era uma pequena vila na qual não devia ter 20 ocas. Diriam que estava deserta se não fosse por um sentinela que andava de um lado para outro na porta da maior oca.

Este estava com o tronco nu, vestido apenas por um pano enrolado na cintura. Em sua mão tinha uma lança, que parecia da idade da pedra.

Um dos homens riu debochado.

- Isso vai ser muito fácil – sussurrou.

Com ordem do mais velho cercaram a vila e num rompante entraram fazendo estardalhaço. Homens saíram da tenda aos gritos, com lanças e arco-flecha nas mãos, entre gritos de mulheres e crianças, que corriam desesperadas, mas não tiveram hipótese contra as armas de fogo dos invasores. Em meia hora estava tudo destruído.

- Parece que não sobrou nada. – um comentou virando o corpo de um dos guerreiros.

- Só parece – Disse um que saia da tenda maior.

Os homens começaram a rir. Arrastadas por 5 dos homens 11 moças eram colocadas lado a lado fora da tenda. Estavam vestidas iguais: com um pano enrolado na cintura formando uma saia e um outro pano enrolado em volta dos seios. Todas estavam amordaçadas.

- Muito bem – começou o mais velho – é justamente o que viemos buscar. Elas vão dar um bom dinheiro.

Os homens gargalharam.

_Continua…_

_

* * *

_

**Quem são essa mulheres? Não sei, estou a procura delas.**

**Então pergunto: quem quer entrar?**

Enão preciso de nove moças dispostas a entrar nessa história.

**Ficha: **

**Nome (se possível indígena, Africano ou pelo menos parecido. Não precisa sobrenome, se quiserem inventem o nome e o significado Sejam criativas;)): **

**Significado do nome: **

**Idade (máximo 18): **

**História: **

**Características físicas (não viagem por favor, lembrem que é Madagáscar. Podem por a cor de pele q quiserem, só n façam uma oriental que ai n dá): **

**Personalidade (lembrem que vcs são de uma tribo que nunca teve contato com ninguém): **

**Tatuagem (tem que ter uma tatuagem de um animal selvagem, o local onde está vcs escolhem): **

**Como vai reagir quando são entregues aos dourados: **

**Dourado (mais de uma opção): **

**O que vai achar dele: **

**O que ele vai achar de vc: **

* * *

Escolham qual dourado vcs quiserem.

MAS...

**AVISO:** Afrodite esta reservado para Kao-chan.


	2. escolhidas

Primeiramente queria agradecer a todas as meninas que mandaram ficha para participar.

Eu adoro ver vocês nas minhas fics mas odeio ter que seleccionar.

Mas infelizmente algumas ficaram de fora.

Seleccionei as que achei ter mais a ver com história. Mas como vocês sabem terei de mexer para se encaixar melhor no que pretendo.

Foi complicado porque muitas escolheram o mesmo Dourados e em alguns casos os três eram os mesmos. Espero que gostem da forma como ficou.

Bem as escolhidas foram:

**Mu **- Aino Minako Meiou

**Aldebaran** – Flor de Gelo

**Saga** – Haruno

**Kanon** – Cami

**Aioria** - AsianKung-fuGeneration

**Shaka - **Lexis-chan (queria pedir para que você mudasse o nome da personagem. Tem que ser um nome indígena ou africano, não pode ser Aléxis pois esse deriva do grego, fico a espera ok)

**Aioros** – Natii

**Miro** - Isa Espindola

**Shura** – Tinini

**Kamus** - Selene Tatsu

**Dite **– Kao-chan

Obrigada a todas as meninas que mandaram as fichas mas não conseguiram entrar.

Tive a reparar que algumas estão em outra fic. (prometo compensa-las, lá ok;))

Muito obrigada a todas espero que gostem.

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	3. primeira parte parece facil

Depois de alguns problemas técnicos aqui, o primeiro capitulo.

Mais para frente:

** - Negrito** - Fala em ingles.

_ - Italico -_ Fala na lingua nativa da tribo.

- Normal - Fala em grego.

Boa leitura;)

* * *

_Hoje seria um grande dia para a Tribo Maahnaw. Segundo a tradição, hoje ofereceriam prendas para dois dos deuses locais: Oxóssi e Ogum. _

_Era a propósito disso que Lis, filha do chefe daquela tribo, penteava bem os cabelos lisos e negros. Sua pele morena contrastava perfeitamente com os olhos azuis, que se perdiam em um ponto qualquer no chão. _

_- Lis – Uma voz doce invadindo a oca, chamando a atenção da presente. _

_- Estou aqui Yara, entra!!! – Disse calmamente. _

_Logo uma moça de pele alva, cabelos castanhos, lisos que se estendiam até a cintura fina e olhos negros, brilhantes, apareceu com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. Era filha do chefe de uma tribo vizinha: __Powhatan. Sempre fora amiga de Lis e de Ayana, uma moça de pele clara, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes esmeralda, que provinha da mesma tribo que Yara, mas que tinha sido integrada na tribo Maahnaw para ser aprendiz de Ahla, a velha curandeira da região. A menina já estava com 16 anos, dali a 2 anos ela poderia retornar a sua tribo original como a mais nova curandeira da região. _

_- Onde está Ayana? – Yara perguntou – Não a vi lá fora… _

_- Deve estar fazendo os preparativos das oferendas junto com Maiara – Lis respondeu calmamente. _

_Yara arregalou os olhos. _

_Maiara era sobrevivente de uma guerra que houve entre sua tribo e a de Yara e, onde a o "clan" desta segunda não só venceu como exterminou todos da outra tribo. Maiara e a avó foram umas das poucas sobreviventes de sua tribo e por isso não vendo Ayana com bons olhos. _

_- Não faça essa cara, está tudo bem – Lis riu da expressão da amiga. _

_- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ?! – Ouviram vindo de fora da oca, uma voz estridente. _

_Se entreolharam e saíram rapidamente para ver o que se passava. _

_Viram uma moça de cabelos prateados, ondulados e olhos dourados pisar duro, em direção de uma menina que estava abaixada perto de um tronco de uma árvore cutucando algo com um pedaço de pau. Esta segunda, com um quadril e seios pequenos e um cabelo bem curto podia, facilmente, ser confundida com um menino. _

_- Awiti!!! Estou falando com você! – A moça de cabelos prateados parou na frente da menina que fingia não lhe ouvir – O que está fazendo? – Perguntou irritada por ser ignorada. _

_- Porque você não chateia outra, Cunhapora – A menina não a olhava. _

_- Pare com isso, Oxóssi vai ficar bravo por você estar fazendo mal aos bichos. _

_- São minhocas _

_- Fazem parte do reino de Oxóssi… _

_- Você se preocupa de mais. _

_Sim, Cunhapora se preocupava de mais com o que dizia a parte espiritual. Não era originária da tribo. Nunca chegou a conhecer seus pais, que a deixaram ainda bebê na tribo e nunca mais voltaram. O Chefe entendeu que esta deveria fazer parte das mulheres que cuidavam dos rituais para os grandes Orixas. Desde cedo aprendendo tudo que deveria ser feito para agradar aqueles que eram superiores. _

_- Você está fazendo mal a elas. _

_- Eu não estou fazendo mal… _

_- Então larga isso e vem ajudar nos preparativos. _

_- Eu quero ir caçar. _

_- Você não pode caçar – Cunhapora disse segurando no braço da outra, puxando-a. _

_Em um gesto brusco Awiti puxou o braço revoltada. _

_- Porque? _

_- Você é mulher… _

_- Anahi também é, e foi caçar – Se mostrou emburrada cruzando o braço. _

_- Anahi foi treinada para isso. Ela caça desde criança e a avó dela, Ahla, permite. _

_Awiti virou de costas com ar contrariado. _

_- Não me vire as costas – Cunhapora puxou o ombro da morena. _

_- Deixa ela – Uma voz risonha chamou atenção das duas. _

_Uma menina de cabelos escuros anelados, pele negra e olhos castanhos-claros se aproximou. _

_- Ela é teimosa, Ashanti – Cunhapora reclamou para a recém-chegada – É criança… _

_- Eu não sou criança – Awiti protestou. _

_De longe, olhos verdes acompanhavam a discussão. _

_- Eu não gosto dela – Yara comentou olhando para a moça loira de pele bronzeada, que apoiada em uma arvore também contemplava a discução. _

_- Ayira?! – Lis perguntou acompanhando o olhar da amiga. _

_- … - A moça confirmou. – Convencida. _

_- Não fale assim – Lis sussurrou. _

_Ninguém se atrevia falar mal de Ayira na tribo. Contavam os anciãos, que Ayira fora encontrada perto do corpo dos pais. Estes foram mortos pelo filho de Oxóssi, que não gosta de estranhos em seu território. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido a menina não teve o mesmo destino. Chamaram a criança de Ayira: "A escolhida". _

_- Vocês dão-lhe muita importância. _

_Lis balançou a cabeça. _

_- Lis! – Alguém a chamou de dentro da oca vizinha. _

_- Eu já venho. _

_- … - Foi a única resposta de Yara, que voltou a olhar a discussão que estava terminando, com Cunhapora e Ashanti puxando Awiti a força para dentro de uma oca. _

_Lis caminhou calmamente até a porta da outra oca. _

_- Sayumit! - Chamou. _

_- Entra rápido – Foi o que ouviu, entrando logo em seguida, encontrando uma moça baixa de pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos claros e olhos escuros, que amassava uma substância vermelha dentro da casca de um coco. _

_- Temos que começar os preparativos – Ela disse – Vamos para a tenda onde estão as outras. Me ajuda – Completou entregando a casca de coco que estava em sua mão para a outra e se dirigiu até outras três que estavam no chão, pegando-as com cuidado. _

_Lis permaneceu parada olhando o conteúdo vermelho no "pote". _

_- Lis! – A outra chamou já da saída, fazendo a companheira acordar de seu transe. – Você não vem? _

_- Claro!!! – Virou rapidamente no próprio corpo, ficando "zonza" com o movimento. _

_Em camera lenta, Sayumit, viu a casca de coco cair no chão espalhando o conteúdo vermelho pelo local. _

Arregalou de leve os olhos, puxando o ar com a boca, fazendo um barulho que assustou as de mais.

"Um sonho" – Sayumit pensou – "Não! Lembrança"

Um apito irritante a fez espremer os olhos para depois ouvir um roncar forte vindo de fora do local onde estavam.

Na verdade não sabia que lugar era aquele.

Estavam sendo iluminadas por uma luz que entrava fraca pela fresta de uma porta entreaberta. Conseguia ver a silhueta das outras meninas e sentir o pânico destas.

Tinham as mãos e os pés amarrados e um pano na boca, que lhes davam a impressão de sufocar.

Sentiram um impacto e um tremor que as fez desequilibrar, caindo umas para cima das outras.

Com algum jeito, Ayira conseguiu tirar a própria mordaça, com a ajuda de Maiara. Repetindo o mesmo gesto as outras também conseguiram.

Ainda um pouco ofegantes, ouviram alguém falar do outro lado da porta.

- Pensei que não iríamos conseguir chegar – Uma voz grossa mostrava alivio.

- Parece que algo divino estava nos retendo – O único homem negro falou.

- Lá vem ele com isso – Falou um terceiro.

- Chega! – O mais velho interrompeu – Como estão as coisas no armazém?

- Vou mandar alguém lá para ver se podemos descer – Uma voz grossa fez-se ouvir seguido de um barulho oco.

Ashanti olhou para uma moça morena de cabelos cacheados compridos e olhos azuis.

- _Alihalia!_ – Chamou – _Você entende o que eles falam? _

A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Nem podia entender, falavam em grego. Entenderia se fosse em inglês. Alihalia era filha de uma integrante da tribo Maahnaw com um investigador australiano.

Nasceu na "ilha distante", para voltar com seus pais, a origem, aos 16 anos. Seus pais morreram a um ano vítimas de malária.

- _Onde estamos?_ – Ayana perguntou tentando espreitar pela fresta na porta.

- _Não sei._ – Anahi respondeu tentando se livrar do que prendia suas mãos, ferindo assim o pulso.

- _E agora?_ – Yara perguntou com uma voz chorosa.

- Agora prestem atenção – Disse Shion para os de mais Cavaleiros que o sercavam – Haja o que houver, não façam nada, mantenham-se impassíveis.

Fora do armazém, Shion e os de mais cavaleiros encontravam-se vestidos de roupa social. Shion já havia recomendado isso, mas sabia que alguns como Miro e Aioria poderiam esquecer e por tudo a perder.

Nas mãos de Saga, Kanon, Dohko e Aioros havia uma pasta na qual nenhum, excepto Shion, sabia o que continha. Apenas sabiam que ao sinal do Mestre, Saga e Dohko deveriam abrir as pastas primeiro e ao segundo sinal Aioros e Kanon deviam repetir o gesto dos dois anteriores.

- O que vai acontecer lá dentro, Mestre? – Mu perguntou aquilo que torturava a cabeça dos de mais.

- Uma coisa que vai vos desagradar muito – Shion respondeu.

Os restantes estreitaram os olhos. Fosse, como fosse eles tinham que obedecer o Mestre do Santuário.

O homem loiro respirou fundo e entrou para dentro do armazém acompanhado pelos de mais.

Quase ao mesmo tempo entrou três dos homens que estavam no avião, por uma porta do outro lado do grande armazém. Haviam enormes caixas empilhadas nos cantos e no centro uma mesa de madeira jazia.

- Chegaram cedo – O mais velho ironizou. – Trouxeram o dinheiro?

- Primeiro queremos ver a mercadoria – Shion disse com porte imponente.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam ainda sem entender.

O homem suspirou, sorrindo. Virou-se para o outro que estava a sua direita.

- Vá busca-las! – Ordenou.

Seguindo a ordem do mais velho, saiu e voltou 15 minutos depois com mais um de pele negra, arrastando 11 jovens a contra gosto, surpreendendo os rapazes do Santuário.

- Shion!? – Dohko sussurrou. Mas se calou ao ver o movimento da mão do Grande Mestre.

À força, colocaram as moças lado a lado, de frente para os homens de fato.

Shion deu um sorriso que surpreendeu Mu. Que sorriso era aquele? Malícia?!

- São bonitas – Shion exclamou.

Os homens riram. Os dourados arregalaram os olhos. Aquele era mesmo Shion?!

Viram o homem loiro fazer um sinal desleixado com a mão e, como o combinado Dohko e Saga caminharam até a mesa de madeira e abriram a pasta, tentando não mostrar o espanto ao ver o que ela continha: Estava recheada de notas de 500 euros.

O homem que parecia o chefe do bando se aproximou, lambendo o lábio superior enquanto sorria. Pegou em uma nota e examinou-a. Deu mais uma sorriso, virando para os companheiros:

- **Eu disse que essas meninas valiam muito – **Disse para os outros que sorriram.

Alihalia arregalou os olhos.

_- O que eles disseram?!_ – Cunhapora, que percebeu a reação da amiga perguntou baixinho.

_- Estão nos vendendo_ – Alihalia sussurrou.

_- O que?!_ – Ayira perguntou indignada se agitando.

_- _Shhh – Um dos homens se aproximou de Ayira encostando uma arma no rosto desta.

Shura estreitou os olhos ao ver tal cena.

_- Não faça nada por enquanto_ – Alihalia advertiu quando o homem se afastou– _Os outros não têm armas. Será mais fácil fugir deles. _

O chefe fez um sinal afirmativo em direção a Shion, que por sua vez, fez sinal para que Saga e Dohko deixassem as pastas.

- Que mal lhe pergunte – O homem começou com um sorriso insinuante – O que pretende fazer com elas?

Shion sorriu. Não precisava responder, mas isso ajudaria a deixar qualquer desconfiança, se esta existisse.

- Como vê eu tenho muitos rapazes.

- E não há mulheres de onde vocês vêm?

- Não assim…

O homem gargalhou.

- Realmente são umas preciosidades. Acho que seus rapazes vão gostar…

- E isso chefe? – Um homem moreno o interrompeu quando entrou no armazém com mais um companheiro, arrastando um enorme "caixote", coberto com um pano negro.

O homem imediatamente fechou a cara.

- Isso é uma encomenda especial. – Respondeu.

- Podemos ver – Shion se intrometeu.

O homem não gostou da intromissão do loiro, que mantinha-se impassível a frente dos outros 13.

Um silêncio incómodo se formou, onde Shion e o chefe do outro grupo se encaravam. Parecia que estava travando uma guerra de resistência, onde quem saiu vencedor foi Shion, pois o homem a sua frente ia abrir a boca para dar uma resposta. Mas não conseguiu. Um enorme rugido ecoou no local assustando todos os presentes.

- O que é isso? – Shion perguntou recompondo-se.

De imediato Cunhapora arregalou os olhos.

- _Nessie!_ – Sussurrou.

**Continua… **


	4. negociação um pouco dificil

**Bem consegui actualizar mais uma fic.:)**

**Bom primeiramente, devo agradecer meu pai por me dar uma ideia bacana para essa fic. E minha mãe por conseguir algumas palavras em Malgaxe.**

**Mais para frente está uma ou duas frases que supostamente são na lingua da tribo. Não se deixem levar por elas pois apenas duas palavras sãos da língua de Madagáscar o resto eu inventei (espero não ter falado nenhum palavrão em outra língua huahauhaauha).**

**Resolvi colocar os significados das palavras e quem era cada orixa na frente dos nomes porque sei o quanto é chato ler e ter que ir para o fim da pagina ver o significado. Espero que não de confusão na hora de ler.**

**Muito bem. **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Os demais cavaleiros permaneciam calados, apenas, se recompondo do susto que levaram, assim como os outros homens do outro lado do recinto.

Cunhapora fixou o olhar no enorme objecto ainda coberto pelo grande pano negro.

- _Cunhapora_ – Alihalia chamou, fazendo os grandes olhos dourados, voltarem em sua atenção – _O que é?_

A moça de cabelos prateados preferiu ignorar a pergunta e voltar a observar o objecto que intrigava todos no armazém.

- Então!? – Shion se dirigiu ao chefe do outro grupo mais uma vez – Não podemos ver o que contem em baixo daquele pano?!

O homem suspirou sem paciência.

- Retirem o pano!

- Mas chefe… - Um dos homens ia reivindicar, mas um sinal brusco do mais velho o fez calar. – Não ouviram?! Retirem o pano. - Virou-se para os outros dois que estavam perto do objecto cobissado.

Sem demora, retiraram o pano com dois puxões bruscos, revelando algo que fez os homens presentes entreabrirem os lábios e arregalarem os olhos.

- Mas isso é…? – Aioria sussurrou.

- Não pode ser – Aioros balançou de leve a cabeça negativamente.

A "caixa" revelada era uma jaula na qual continha um leão e um outro animal que identificaram como um Leopardo, que andavam impaciente de um lado para o outro.

Sabiam que na Africa havia muitos leões e leopardos, mas não sabiam que existia algo como aqueles dois animais.

O leão tinha o pelo cinza escuro e uma juba tão negra como uma noite sem estrelas e luar. Seus olhos verdes-esmeralda sobressaíam no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Seu tamanho também era espantoso. Devia ser maior que um leão comum.

O dito leopardo, não era muito grande. Com um corpo esbelto, tinha um pelo avermelhado e coberto por varias bolas negras brilhantes. Seus olhos eram de um azul peculiar, brilhavam com intensidade através da luz fraca do local.

- Que leopardo estranho – Shion sussurrou analisando o animal menor.

- É porque não é um leopardo – O homem respondeu chamando a atenção de todos – É uma Chita.

- Uma chita? – Aioros não se conformou.

- Sim. Fêmea. Um animal espantoso. Da 70 Km/h nos primeiros 3 segundos, chegando a dar quase 120 km/h no alcance de 600 metros.

Os homens voltaram o olhar para o animal abismados.

Mas o que lhes espantava mesmo era o facto das duas espécies conviverem bem naquele espaço. E o mais intrigante também era o facto de que tanto leões como Chitas apenas existiam nas savanas do continente. Madagascar não tinha esse tipo de animal. Pelo menos até onde sabiam.

- Eu nunca tinha visto um leão assim, também - Aioria disse analizando o enorme felino.

- Nem eu - Um dos homens disse rindo.

- Deve ser uma raça particular daquela ilha - O outro falou com ar de intelectual.

- Como conseguiram faze-los ficar juntos? – Dohko perguntou de repente.

- A tribo cuidou deles desde pequenos, provavelmente se habituaram um ao outro. Eles os têm como algo divino ou coisa assim – Completou meio a uma risada de desdém, jesticulando descuidadosamente.

- Incrível – Saga se admirou.

- Espantoso, ham?! – O chefe do outro grupo disse com um ar satisfeito e orgulhoso – Mas devo confessar que em tantos anos que ando neste meio, nunca tinha visto animais assim. Isto é uma encomenda especial. A pessoa em causa disse que eram os ultimos da espécie.

- Quem encomendou? – Shion perguntou não escondendo o interesse.

- Uma pessoa importante. Muito importante.

- Hmmm. Quanto ele vai pagar?

- Ainda não acertamos o preço…

- Essas pessoas costumam ser avarentas. Eu te pago agora – Shion disse espantando ainda mais os restantes Cavaleiros.

O homem voltou a olhar para os outros que ficaram desconfiados.

- E o que pretende fazer com esse animais? – O homem voltou a olhar Shion com um sorriso malicioso – Também não há desses, de onde vocês vêm?

Os outros homens gargalharam.

Os treze cavaleiros atrás de Shion estreitaram os olhos. Mascara da Morte, Miro e Aioria serraram os punhos.

Shion se controlou.

- _O que eles estão falando, Alihalia_ – Awiti perguntou aflita ao ver o clima que se formava.

- _Não sei_ – Foi a resposta da moça que começava a ficar assustada – _Estou ficando com medo._

- Definitivamente não é de sua conta. – Shion respondeu ríspido.

O homem fechou a cara, juntamente com seus companheiros.

Os felinos, na jaula começaram a ficar cada vez mais agitados, fazendo um ruído com a garganta que causava um certo incómodo aos presentes. Mas essa irritação não era somente pelo clima que se formou entre as pessoas no armazém, mas sim por algo muito maior que estava acontecendo neste exacto momento:

Na fronteira entre os mundos dos deuses, um homem de cabelos encaracolados um pouco à cima dos ombros, grisalhos, barba farta, olhos cinzentos e penetrantes, entrava em um local extremamente bem iluminado de piso de mármore branco. Zeus estava acompanhado por seus filhos: Athena, que estava na forma humana de Saori Kido, Arthemis, de grandes olhos verdes e cabelos longos, frisados e loiros, Apolo, de grande porte, olhos grandes azuis e cabelo ruivo e, aquele a quem o Grande Deus não fazia muita questão da companhia: Ares, com seu cabelo negro, porte imponente, corpo másculo e olhos cinzentos como o do pai.

Entravam no recinto com passos decididos, parando de frente para um homem alto de pele negra e um pano branco de renda, que lhe tapava a cara. Usava vestimentas brancas com algumas contas. Seu corpo meio curvado denunciava uma certa "idade" e na mão direita trasia um ôpá xôrô**(1. ****espécie de cajado em metal** . Zeus reverenciou o homem e recebeu o mesmo tipo de respeito.

- Oxalufam**(2. Forma mais velhas de Oxalá. Associado a criação do mundo e humanos. Em sua forma jovem é chamado de Oxaguiam.)** – Zeus chamou.

- Zeus.

- Pensei que demoraria muito até o próximo encontro.

Oxalá soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Nós também pensávamos – Um homem de pele negra, alto e musculoso, falou com uma voz grossa e possante. Na cintura trazia uma espada de de ferro brilhante chamada: idá.

Ares, estreitou os olhos olhando para Ogum**(3. Irmão de Oxósse e Exu. Orixá guerreiro)** que retribuiu o olhar.

- Algo grave nos trouxe aqui – Se pronunciou o homem com as mesmas características do anterior. Oxóssi**(4. Orixa da caça. vive nas florestas, protegendo a fauna e a flora)** tinha o corpo coberto por uma vestimenta azul celeste.

- Nós sabemos o que aconteceu – Zeus falou com sua voz troante – E muito nos desagradou.

- Não se preocupem – Athena se pronunciou – Os meus cavaleiros estão tratando de tudo…

- Comprando e humilhando os nosso – Ogum se exaltou.

- Não se refira assim a um deus do Olimpo – Ares puxou a espada. Ogum acompanhou o gesto puxando a espada que estava em sua cintura.

Apolo fez seu arco flecha aparecer rapidamente, apontando-o para Ogum. Por sua vez, Oxóssi fez aparecer seu Ofá**(5. Arco e flecha)** apontando-o para o Ruivo que foi defendido pelo arco e flecha de Arthemis que apontava diretamente no coração de Oxóssi.

- Acalmem-se – Zeus ordenou sem paciência.

- _Baixem as armas_ – Oxalá disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Sem contrariar ou exitar, Ogum e Oxósse obedeceram. Arthemis fez o mesmo, logo quando ouviu o pai, mas Ares e Apolo, ainda exitaram, só abaixando as armas quando viram os dois homens a sua frente fazerem o mesmo.

- De qualquer forma – Oxalá começou – Vamos leva-los de volta.

- Mas a tribo foi dizimada – Athena tentou argumentar.

- Isto é connosco – Oxóssi falou em um tom cordial – Eles humilharam meu filho. Vão pagar…

- Eles fazem parte do nosso território. Deixe que nos encarregaremos deles. – Apolo parecia mais calmo.

- Mas invadiram o nosso território – Oxalá falou com firmeza – É nossa responsabilidade.

- Não – Zeus se pronunciou finalmente, surpreendendo um pouco os três homens em sua frente - Eles estão no nosso território. Nós tratamos disso.

- Não…

Oxalá fez um sinal para que Ogum se calasse.

- É acertado.

Zeus fez um sinal satisfeito.

- Mas com uma condição – Oxóssi disse recebendo um sinal do pai dos deuses gregos para que continuasse – Nessie e Enamabala, nunca deverão ser presos. Por motivo algum.

- São animais selvagens – Ares se pronunciou irritando Ogum – Não podem andar soltos por aí.

- Então não há acordo – Ogum se exaltou colocando a mão novamento no cabo da espada.

- Está bem – Athena disse calmamente fazendo Ogum vacilar – Eles ficarão soltos. Há espaço para eles no meu santuário.

- Eles ficaram bem lá, tenho certeza – Disse Apolo – Até fazer-mos os culpados por toda essa confusão pagarem por isso.

- Quero saber quem foi o mandante – Oxóssi disse já convencido – Este é o real culpado.

- Nós nos encarregamos disso também – Apolo disse com seu porte imponente.

- Quando descobrirem quem foi – Oxalá começou – Mande os nossos de volta para casa.

- Todos serão entregues a vocês – Athena disse – Sãos e salvos.

Os três orixas reverenciaram os outros deuses e se prepararam para sair da "sala". Mas Oxóssi virou de repente fitando Athena.

- Peço apenas que os seus nunca encostem nos nossos. Se isso acontecer, vocês teram graves problemas.

Athena suspirou preocupada.

- Não vamos mais interferir nas negociações. Falaremos para Exu sair do meio dos mortais, deixando que duvida e desconfiança fique apenas por conta deles. - Dito isso saiu do reconto.

Enquanto no armazém o mais velho diminuia sua desconfiança mas não suas irritação. Não sabia porque, começou a sentir insegurança.

- Se você quer esses animais vai ter que pagar um preço muito alto. - Disse estreitando os olhos – Façam eles calarem a boca! – Ordenou para os que estavam perto da jaula.

Sem demora o homem negro pegou em uma vara pontiaguda e começou a espetar no macho que tentava se esquivar.

Vendo isso Cunhapora tentou correr para amparar o animal.

- Tsia!**(6. Não)** – Gritou enquanto correu na direção da jaula, mas foi barrada pelo homem armado que a segurou com força e a empurrou para cima de Lis. As duas moças foram parar no chão.

Aldebaran fez menção de ir ao socorro destas mas Shion o impediu colocando-se na frente deste.

- Tsia! – Cunhapora repetiu tentando se levantar – Nessie we teraka**(7. Nascido)** a Oxóssi!

- Kwine!!! – O homem gritou irritado.

- O que ela disse? – Shion perguntou curioso.

- Que os animais são filhos de um deus – O homem responde incrédulo – Esse aborígenes tem cada ideia.

Dohko olhou para Shion com uma expressão seria. Shion acenou.

Como o combinado Aioros e Kanon se aproximaram da mesa e, abriram as malas, mostrando as mesmas notas que haviam nas malas anteriores.

- Então?! – Shion perguntou convicto.

O homem vacilou olhando o dinheiro dentro das malas.

- O homem não vai gostar nada disso, Chefe – O rapaz que estava do lado do mais velho advertiu - Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que vendemos a mercadoria dele.

O mais velho grunhiu. Era clara a sua indecisão.

O homem negro ainda com a vara na mão se aproximou e olhou para as malas abertas sobre a mesa.

- Acha que ele vai dar tudo isso por esses bichos?

- Não – Um outro se aproximou – Ele se acha muito superior. Lembra como nos tratrou? Provavelmente vai tentar nos engambelar.

- Hmmm – O chefe fez vacilando.

- É melhor ficarmos com essa grana. Não precisaremos voltar para Africa tão cedo.

- Feito – O mais velho concordou voltando-se para o homem loiro que aguardava ansioso.

Shion sorriu.

- Mas antes – O homem começou – Quero que fique claro uma coisa.

- Diga…

- Vocês nunca nos viram.

- Certo. O jato já pousou – Shion disse – Coloquem a jaula nele.

- Ouviram o homem – O mais velho disse ríspido – Vamos rápido. E levem elas para lá também – Completou apontando para as meninas.

Estas foram arrastadas até o local pretendido.

- _Lis _- Yara fez assustada.

- _Calma_ - Foi a resposta da amiga, que eram separadas para caminharem melhor.

- Senhores – O chefe do segundo grupo disse com um sorriso, enquanto outro homem se apoderava das malas – Foi um prazer fazer negócio com vocês.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo" – pensou Shion que apenas sorriu cinicamente.

- Vamos – O Grande Mestre ordenou sendo acompanhado pelos de mais.

Dohko rapidamente se aproximou do velho amigo.

- Shion! Me explica uma coisa. A final porque fizemos tudo isso? Foi mesmo por causa das moças?

- Quando já estivermos a caminho do Santuário eu explico – Não parou de caminhar e nem olhou o amigo, enquanto falava.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Sei que as meninas não apareceram muito mas teve que ser assim. No próximo já diferente ok!?**

**Se vocês não gostarem de algo é só dizer que tentarei mudar ok.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	5. Voar é mais facil do que parece?

Fora do armazém estava um jacto que ao começar a funcionar assustou as meninas.

- _O que é aquilo?_ - Ayana perguntou assustada, enquanto era arrastada junto com as outras.

- _É um avião_ – Alihalia respondeu.

- _E o que ele faz?_ – Ayira estava nitidamente mais assustada que as outras – _Ele vai nos comer? _– Completou parando conforme o homem que as conduzia ordenou.

Novamente estavam uma do lado da outra de frente para o enorme aparelho.

- _Isso não come, sua boba_ – Alihalia disse nitidamente irritada – _É um avião, um objecto que voa. _

- _Voa?! Como passarinho?!_ – Ashanti se surpreendeu – _Mas ele nem tem penas…_

- _Não precisa…_

- CALADAS!!! – O homem ordenou.

- _Olhem!_ – Cunhapora chamou a atenção de todas para o que estava acontecendo. – _Nessie…_

A jaula, que continha os dois animais raros estava sendo colocada dentro do avião, por quatro homens.

-_Alihalia?!_ – Lis chamou.

- _Diz._

- _Você é a mais preparada. Foge!_

- _Eu não vou deixar vocês sozinhas…_

- _Lis tem razão_ – Yara concordou – _Você sabe falar a língua deles…_

- _Eu não sei falar a língua deles._

- _Alguém deve saber a outra língua._ – Anahi disse – _Você disse que quase todos sabiam falar a sua língua. Eu e Ayira os distraímos, você corre._

- _Isso não vai dar certo_ – Cunhapora disse. – _Se estamos aqui é porque os deuses o querem… _

- _Então eles também quiseram e deixaram que esses homens acabassem com todos da aldeia_ – Ayana disse irritada – _Não devemos nada para eles. _

-_Como pode dizer isso sendo uma futura sacerdotisa!? _– Cunhapora falou em um tom mais alto chamando atenção do homem que estava tomando conta delas.

- EU MANDEI SE CALAREM, SE NÃO CORTO A LINGUA DE VOCÊS!!!

As moças baixaram o olhar, esperando que o homem voltasse a se afastar um pouco.

- _Ayira_ – Anahi chamou a atenção da moça para ela – _Quando eu der o sinal começamos a brigar. _

- _Isso não vai dar certo_ – Sayumit sussurrou com medo do que pudesse vir a acontecer.

- _Claro que vai_ – Maiara respondeu baixo – _Tem que dar._

Anahi tinha os olhos postos no homem que era incumbido de cuidar delas enquanto os outros monitoravam a jaula que era cuidadosamente posta dentro do jato.

- _Agora Ayira!_ – Anahi disse se aproximando da moça rapidamente. Esta no susto recuou um pouco – _SUA MALDITA A CULPA É SUA!!! SUA AMALDISSOADA._

Dito isso pulou para cima da moça dando-lhe tapas que estalavam no ar enquanto Ayira que não esperava aquele tipo de agressão verbal e física, tentava se defender, enquanto mostrava-se transtornada.

- PAREM COM ISSO!!! – O homem gritou vindo apartar a briga. Mas as outras meninas fizeram uma roda à volta da briga na qual as meninas não sabiam dizes se era fingimento ou não, pois os golpes de Anahi feriam os braços de Ayira, que por sua vez, revidava como podia também provocando arranhões na adversária.

Os Cavaleiro que saíam do armazém, percebendo a gritaria, correram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- _É agora _– Ayana sussurrou para Alihalia.

Está entre a confusão se esgueirou e saiu correndo para o meio de mato que havia aos arredores do armazém, com o intuito de se esconder lá.

Shion, entre a confusão, conseguiu afastar as moças que atrapalhavam a investida contra as duas que estavam se esbofeteando no chão.

Kanon de imediato foi para o meio da roda e segurando Anahi pela cintura a puxou com força. Esta se debatia, mas o irmão de Saga não tinha nenhuma dificuldade de a levar para longe da moça que estava no chão.

Shion ajudou Ayira a se levantar, vendo cuidadosamente os ferimentos. A moça se encolhia ao toque do Grande Mestre.

Kanon quando percebeu que a moça em seus braços parou de se debater, colocou-a no chão, mas segurou-a pelo braço quando esta fez menção de voltar para junto das outras.

- Eu deveria te castigar – O homem se aproximou de Anahi com uma arma.

- Nem pense nisso – Kanon revidou colocando-se na frente da moça. Anahi estranhou o comportamento do homem ao qual já havia reparado o quanto era bonito.

- _Deu certo_ – Sayumit sussurrou, suspirando aliviada.

"_Realmente deu certo_" – Alihalia pensou enquanto se esgueirava entre o mato alto.

Quando percebeu que estava suficientemente longe, se preparou para correr, mas ao se virar bruscamente bateu com a cara em algo suficientemente duro para lhe fazer cair sentada no chão.

Queixou-se com a mão no nariz, sentindo uma dor intensa. Quando viu no que havia batido, arregalou os olhos.

- Fugindo ham!? – O homem falou com um sorriso simpático.

Alihalia rastejou de costas para longe. Nunca vira um homem tão grande em sua vida. Definitivamente aquele devia ser um óptimo guerreiro de sua tribo.

- Não precisa ficar com medo – Aldebaran disse estendendo a mão – Vem!

A moça se encolheu mais. Viu o moreno se abaixar na sua frente.

Voltou a fazer o gesto amigável com a mão. Sabia melhor do que ninguém…a linguagem universal: os gestos.

Tremendo Alihalia deu-lhe a mão e foi ajudada de imediato a se levantar.

Com toda a delicadeza que não esperava de um homem do porte daquele moreno, foi conduzida de volta, a tempo de ver as companheiras sendo praticamente obrigadas a entrarem naquele objecto que tanto temiam.

- _Eles a pegaram_ – Ashanti avistou a moça acompanhada pelo grandalhão.

- _O que?!_ – Anahi que já havia passado a porta fez um gesto brusco para a porta.

- Nem pense – O homem que as carregava para dentro a agarrou no braço a empurrando de volta para dentro – Você já causou muitos problemas.

Bruscamente Anahi se soltou do homem e se juntou as outras que já estavam sentadas.

Não demorou muito para que aquele primeiro pesadelo acabasse.

- O que foi tudo isso Shion? – Dohko perguntou para o companheiro e velho amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado – Não foi por essas moças que passamos por isso…

- Dohko. O meu real objectivo: eram os animais.

- Os animais?

- Sim. A lenda está certa. Nessie é filho de um orixa

- Orixa? – Mu que estava sentado logo atrás com Shaka se meteu.

- Orixas são os Deuses que defendem o continente africano.

- Defendem o continente africano?! – Dohko perguntou um pouco confuso.

Shion suspirou.

- Hoje em dia a maior parte das pessoas acredita que existe apenas um Deus. Aquele que criou a terra…aquele que chamamos o Caos. Seguem um livro chamado Bíblia onde esse Deus diz que apenas devem reverenciar apenas a ele e a mais nenhum.

- O que os outros Deuses pensam em relação a isso – A voz de Aioros chamou atenção de todos. Ele e Shura se levantaram de seus lugares e se juntaram ao grupo.

- Eles acreditam e veneram aquele que os criou – Shion respondeu. – Mas os humanos acreditam que os outros deuses simplesmente não existem.

- A Bíblia diz que eles não existem? – Shura indagou.

- Não – Shaka resolveu se manifestar – Apenas diz que não devemos reverencia-los. Apenas o criador.

Os companheiros se surpreenderam.

- Você já leu a bíblia? – Mu perguntou incrédulo – Você não é budista?

- Sim. Mas isso não impede de ler a bíblia ou Alcorão.

- Você me surpreende Shaka – Dohko falou com um sorriso.

- Mas tudo bem. O que tem a ver os animais com isso – Aioros voltou a atenção a Shion.

- Mesmo alguns humanos não reconhecendo que os outros deuses existam, há outros que sabem da existência destes. Alguém está tramando para que uma grande guerra aconteça.

- Como assim!? – Shura estava confuso. – Para que?

- Os Deuses têm seus próprios territórios de cultos. Os nossos Deuses observam a parte do Mediterrâneo, aceitando e ajudando aqueles que os aceitam. No Norte são os Deuses do séquito de Odin. Os Orixas ficaram com a Africa e alguns lugares da América onde os veneram. Os restantes acreditam no Deus único e servem aqueles que o Criador mandou para trazer sua palavra. A regra é simples: uns não devem se meter no assunto dos outros. Por isso Athena não costuma intervir nos assuntos do continente Africano, ou em qualquer outro lugar que não seja território dos Deuses conhecidos como Deuses Gregos. Nós não lutamos apenas para proteger Athena, lutamos para permanecer o equilíbrio.

- Quando um deus tenta dominar a terra seria uma catástrofe – Dohko concluiu – Ao dominar o território dos nossos deuses, teria que dominar o dos outros deuses também.

- Alguém está querendo desequilibrar a ordem das coisas. – Mu disse pensativo.

- Alguém enviou gente do nosso território no domínio dos outros deuses e fazer tal barbárie para que os Deuses Africanos se voltassem contra os nossos deuses. – Shion disse suspirando.

- E de quebra mataram o povo e trouxeram as moças para vender. – Shura disse pensativo, voltando o olhar para as moças que se mostravam ou dormindo ou com medo, mas todas estavam quietas. – É praticamente querer humilha-los. Impor força…

- Como você sabia disso, Shion? – Dohko voltou a olhar o amigo.

- Eu consigo ver algumas coisas no futuro, principalmente quando isso implica Athena.

- Alguém quer a guerra entre esses deuses – Aioros disse – Mas quem?

- É isso que queremos descobrir. – Shion disse voltando-se para trás para olhar se as moças estavam bem, vendo que os outros cavaleiros dormiam. Todos menos um. Miro se levantou e foi de encontro a duas das moças. Uma delas cantava baixinho. Não sabia o que ela cantava mas parecia muito triste.

Ashanti sentada do lado de Awiti cantava uma canção que aprendera com sua avó. Olhando pela janela nem percebeu que o rapaz se aproximava com cautela, mas quando se deu conta, ele já estava do lado de Awiti que dormia. Deu um pequeno salto fazendo a menina ao seu acordar bruscamente.

- Calma – Miro, disse, fazendo um sinal com a mão na direção das meninas.

- Deixe-as, Miro. – Shion ordenou, mas em tom baixo.

- Eu só queria ouvi-la cantar – O Cavaleiro de Escorpião se justificou ainda com a mão esticara da direção das moças.

- É melhor não se aproximar. – Shura advertiu.

- Ora Shura, o que essas meninas podem fazz….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

O grito de Miro acordou os de mais, que sobressaltaram nas cadeiras.

- O que foi Miro?! – Kamus voltou-se rapidamente para o amigo que segurava a mão com cara de dor.

- Essa canibal me mordeu – Disse apontando para Awiti. Mas logo recolheu a mão quando esta fez menção de lhe morder novamente, encolhendo-se.

Kamus se aproximou sério, ao contrário do restante que caiu na gargalhada. Ashanti ao vê-lo se aproximar mostrou os dentes rosnando.

- O que ela esta fazendo? – Miro, perguntou, abismado.

- Tentando nos afastar – Kamus disse segurando o braço do amigo, puxando-o para voltar ao lugar. Mas este não se conteve, voltando para Awiti.

- Você me paga – Apontando rapidamente para a moça que imitou o gesto da amiga, fazendo Miro encolher a mão. – Nós estamos levando canibais para o Santuário – resmungou enquanto ia se sentar no seu lugar, fazendo os companheiros rirem mais.

- Deixa disso, Miro – Saga se manifestou ainda rindo – Ninguém mandou você se meter com elas.

- Ri a vontade – Miro, falou enquanto se sentava – Na terra daquele ali – Disse apontando para Shura que sorria – Diz-se e, muito bem dito: Cría cuervos y te comerán los ojos.

- E não é que ele falou direitinho – Shura falou fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada, novamente e, fazendo Miro ficar mais emburrado.

A viagem correu tranquila, após esse pequeno incidente. As meninas estavam muito assustadas e falavam entre si. Algumas não acreditavam que estavam voando mas o barulho do avião as fazia temer pelas suas vidas.

Já era quase dia quando chegaram ao seu destino: O Santuário de Athena.

Fora alguma confusão que se criou entre as meninas quando o avião ia pousar e a situação complicada para que estas colocassem o cinto, o pouso foi conseguido com sucesso.

Quando a porta abriu mostrando todo o esplendor do Santuário, os olhos das meninas brilharam. Nunca se quer imaginaram que tal lugar existisse.

Cunhapora começou a pensar que talvez o palácio de Xango fosse parecido com aquele, Ou ainda o palácio de Oxalá. De boca aberta como as restantes apenas tinha uma certeza: Aquela beleza toda, só poderia ser obra de um deus.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

Vou tentar ser mais rapida, mas não garanto nada, pois vai começar as aulas, fora trabalho fica dificil. Mas vou tentar.

Esse cap não está nada de mais, mas o próximo já vai haver mais desenvolvimento, ok;)

Obrigada pela paciencia, lembrando que Another Dimension e Move your body serão actializados em breve.

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	6. para sua proteção

_lingua nativa_

Ingles

Grego

* * *

Majestoso. Era a palavra que descrevia tanta beleza junta daquele local. Coberta aos olhos comuns que de longe, em suas moradas ou hotéis, não passavam de ruínas.

Muitas pessoas pisavam ali sem saber que por de tras de uma ilusão, tudo aquilo que imaginavam estava em perfeita condição, guardadas por homens de armaduras reluzentes.

Ayana com brilho nos olhos não reparava mais no grupo de homens que as seguiam escadaria a cima. As amigas que cochichavam, deixaram de lhe interferir nos pensamentos.

Na verdade, não conseguia sentir perigo naquele lugar. Sabia que havia muita tristesa, mas não perigo.

Como poderia um local tão bonito guardar tanta agonia?

- _Ayana!?_ – A voz de Maiara machucou os tímpanos da menina que se voltou com má cara. – _Estão te chamando, você não está ouvindo, não?!_ – completou de forma ríspida.

Ayana limitou-se a olhar a outra com desprezo. Nos seus braços estava Ayira. Duas aberrações. A maldição da tribo Maahnaw.

- _O que você sente?_ – Sayumiti perguntou temerosa.

Ouviu a outra suspirar.

- _Esse lugar é bonito_ – Yara comentou, quando se aproximou das duas.

- _É bonito_ – Ayana disse com olhar vago – _Mas triste._

- _Triste?_ – Lis entrou a conversa.

- _Tem muita tristeza nesse local_ – Cunhapora disse para as meninas que a rodeavam.

- _O que quer dizer?_ – Alihalia indagou mirando a saída do 6º templo.

- _Não sei_ – A menina de olhos dourados acompanhou o olhar da outra –_ Mas me pergunto se Nessie está bem._

- _Porque o trouxeram?_ – Anahi dava o braço para Awiti, que tinha sono.

Cunhapora a fitou, com um ar preocupado. Não respondeu. Não queria dar a entender que não fazia a miníma ideia. Ela deveria saber. Mas as estrelas que passavam a desaparecer no céu rapidamente, nada lhe disseram.

Tinha esperança que seus medos a impatavam, mas começava, juntamente, a duvidar de suas habilidades.

- _Nós vamos tentar fugir?_

- Shhhhh!!! – Ayana fez irritada para Maiara, que lhe olhou feio.

- _Eles não compreendem_ – Falou um pouco mais alto, atraindo a atenção dos homens que vinham atrás.

- Shion não está bem – Miro comentou com Camus, que se mantinha calado – Foi errado trase-las para cá.

- Quem vai dizer isso a ele – Shura se meteu, lhe fitando – Você?

- Ele não me ouve – Miro tentou ignorar a ironia do outro – Mas está errado.

- Eu concordo com o Escorpião – Aioria se meteu mais a frente, sem fitar os de mais – Ela são do territórios de outros deuses...

- Nós não temos autoridade para contestar Shion – Saga disse seco, fazendo os outros se calarem – Vamos ver o que Athena vai dizer a respeito.

"Muito errado, isso" – Miro pensou.

Mas nada, de facto, poderia ser feito. Desde o principio estavam cumprindo ordens e, isso, tinha que permanecer até o final.

Se sentia o mais deslocado em suas opiniões que os outros, mas mal sabia que muito estavam perturbados com essa missão.

Kanon não pronunciara nenhuma palavra desde o avião. Fazia muito tempo que não olhava para uma mulher como olhava agora. Uma menina. Sabia perfeitamente. Mas seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar dela.

- Kanon – Saga chamou. Toda a viagem reparara no comportamento do irmão e sabia perfeitamente o que se passava. Querendo ou não, eram homens que a muito tempo não olhavam para uma mulher, que não estivesse mascarada, ou que não se comportava como um homem. Elas eram frágeis, como uma mulher deveria ser. A graça que atraia quem estava constantemente em combate – Pare com isso.

Kanon mordeu o labio inferior, tentando desprender os olhos de Anahi.

- É uma menina – Saga disse.

- Eu sei.

- Então pare com isso. – Viu o homem abanar a cabeça negativamente. Sorriu. Ele realmente tinha mudado. Se fosse antigamente...foi sua vez de abanar a cabeça.

Tais pensamentos não deveriam passar pela cabeça de um Cavaleiro de Athena. Estavam ali para servir a deusa. Deveriam viver apenas por ela.

Se aquelas meninas ficassem ali, as coisas seriam muito dificeis para muitos dos cavaleiros ali presentes.

Ninguém melhor que Shion para saber isso. Mas será que Athena tinha consciência deste facto?

As pesadas portas do 13º templo se abriram, para mostrar a silhueta da mulher que os esperava no ponto mais alto do recinto. Estava de pé e um tanto impaciente com os passos lentos das moças que se aproximavam.

Estas pararam diante do local onde Saori estava, e viram os homens reverenciarem-na com o devido cuidado e devoção.

Cunhapora fitou a mulher com cuidado. Não parecia ter nada de especial. Provavelmente era sacerdotisa.

Ergueu o queixo. Não poderia demonstrar inferioridade a uma mulher de outros cultos.

Athena percebeu a mudança e estranhou, mas decidiu não se preocupar com isso, a final, que perigo aquela menina poderia causar.

Seus olhos claros sairam daquela moça insolente e percorreu cada rosto assustado ou curioso do grupo. Sorriu.

- Você me entende, não e mesmo!? – Disse olhando Alihalia.

A moça se surpreendeu. Pigarreou duas vezes e andou dois passos a frente do seu grupo.

Percebendo que com a surpresa não conseguia proferir uma palavra, acenou afirmativamente.

Saori sorriu mais. Não tinha se enganado.

- Diga para suas amigas não terem medo – Disse – Que elas irão se separar, simplesmente, porque não tem espaço para que fiquem juntas.

Alihalia obedeceu: Se voltou para o pequeno grupo e repetiu as palavras da mulher.

Um murmuro baixinho foi ouvido, mas logo desapareceu.

Alihalia acenou novamente.

- Estes – Saori continuou apontando para os homens ainda ajoelhados – são meus cavaleiros. Eles iram tomar conta de vocês, enquanto estiverem aqui. Diga para que as moças escolham com quem querem ficar.

Saori viu a moça esitar ao olhar para os homens, mas Alihalia voltou-se novamente para as companheiras, repetindo por outras palavras o que a "sacerdotisa" tinha falado.

Minutos se passaram sem que houvesse movimento no local.

Saori suspirou.

- Elas têm que fazer isso – Athena disse seria.

Lis não compreendeu o que a mulher antipática tinha dito, mas sabia que alguém tinha que fazer o que Alihalia dizia.

Seus olhos azuis percorreram rapidamente os homens que já haviam se levantado. Cada um tinha características marcantes, que os faziam únicos. Coisa rara nos homens sem fé, como seu pais sempre descrevia os homens que viviam longe de suas terras. Homens de pele clara que só tinham fé no que o ouro lhes proporcionava.

Viu muita tristeza nos olhos de cada um. Talvez fosse aquela tristeza na qual Ayana tinha falado.

Não precisava de mais tristeza. Precisava de proteção, coisa que o homem assustadoramente mais alto podia lhe dar. Tinha uma cara simpática e um jeito convidativo.

Sim, era ele. Sem demora, tomou a dianteira e se dirigiu para seu lado.

Compreendeu que o homem se surpreendeu mais do que todos. Sorriu de forma meiga, fazendo com que Lis tivesse certeza que tinha escolhido bem.

Então Lis já tinha escolhido. Alihalia tinha que seguir, também. E ja tinha decidido desde o momento que colocara seus olhos nele. Pele muito moreno, olhos verdes escuros, cabelo castanho bagunçado.

Sorriu para ele e teve sua retribuição. Era ali que ficaria. Do lado dele.

Aioro não estranhou. Desconfortável, mas sempre amável, continuou sorrindo.

Awiti não gostou da ideia. Com passos largos foi para trás do grupo.

Maiara apenas pensava o que tudo aquilo ia dar. Era estranho o comportamento tão devoto a uma única mulher. Não sabia para onde se voltar. Todos pareciam suspeitos. Em sua cabeça passava a forma de ir com aquele que lhe fosse mais transparente. E ali, achou. Não precisou de embalo. A passos lentos se colocou do lado de Miro.

Aquele rapaz lhe parecia alguem determinado, e que mostrava o seu proposito. Sim, pelo menos sabia com o que contar.

Já estava feito. Olhou desafiadora para sua desafecta, recebendo o mesmo tipo de olhar.

A final, se Maiara conseguia ser rápida no gatilho, também ela era capaz.

Ayana precisava de alguém que não lhe transmitisse aquela sensação de tristeza. Alguém que nada faria lembrar da tristeza dos outros. Já lhe bastava a sua.

Ergueu o queixo em direção de Camus, que lhe olhou indiferente. Era com ele que ficaria. Decisão tão rápida quanto a de Maiara.

Mal Ayana chegara ao lado de Camus, Ayira partira para o lado de Shura. Não mostrou um sorriso. Seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo. Aquilo lhe parecia uma grande aventura e aquele homem lhe parecia a melhor opção. Shura não parecia muito interessado e, no ponto de vista de Aiyra, isso era bom. Nada estragaria sua aventura.

Aventura esta que para Anahi não fazia sentido. Agarrou na mão da moça que estava do lado e a arrastou para perto dos homens que eram idênticos.

Os olhos de Ashanti cruzaram com os de Saga. Seu coração pareceu revirar no peito de uma forma eufórica, que lhe causava nojo. Era prometida ao irmão de Awiti e não queria qualquer relacionamento com outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Tinha plena consciência que ele estava morto, mas seu coração sempre seria dele. Aquele homem que lhe fitava lhe causa mal estar. Fez mensão de voltar atrás, mas as mãos de Anahi não permitiram. Anahi se sentia atraída por Kanon como um íman. Não queria, mas foi como se algo mais forte a arrastasse para ele. Os olhos, talvez...

Talvez, era sinal de incertezas. Incerteza que brotou dentro de Sayumiti, entre os dois homens de cabelos compridos.

Tinha que pensar rápido e desta forma deixou-se ser levada. Se colocou do lado de Mu, causando estranheza em Yara, que já o tinha escolhido.

Pareceu vacilar olhando o grupo novamente. Vira um homem loiro erguer o queixo. Parecia tão quieto...calmou...diferente...bonito. Fechou os olhos e tentou memorizar aquele homem. Era com ele que queria estar. Sorriu internamente indo para junto de Shaka, que permanecia indiferente.

Coisa que Afrodite não conseguia parecer. Sua irritação, também, era visivel. Tal como Miro achava tudo aquilo um erro.

Se surpreende quando Cunhapora se colocou do seu lado, atraída pelos seu cheiro e beleza. Estreitou os olhos. Aquilo era a ultima coisa que precisava, tal como Awiti. Esta vira-se sozinha do outro lado do salão. Rosnou baixinho.

- _Você tem que fazer isso Awiti_ – Alihalia disse, ouvindo um rosnar mais alto.

- _Awiti_ – Anahi disse severa – _Faça o que estamos te pedindo. Não dificulte as coisas._

A mais baixa, talvez a mais frágil, não sabia como se posicionar. Não ia ficar com ninguém. Tinham lhe vendido e ela não queria estar com ninguém. Queria ir para casa.

Deu dois passos para trás, mordendo os lábios.

- _Awiti...!? _– Lis chamou, mas não deu tempo de completar o pedido. Rapidamente , a menina correu para a porta. Não deu tempo de pensar que poderia se livrar de tudo aquilo, Aioria lhe barrou a segurando pelos braços, enquanto esta se debatia.

- Pare com isso!!! Você vai se machucar.

- _Solte-a!!!_ – Ashanti ia correr, mas também sentiu ser segurada pelo braço. Quando olhou rosnou de raiva. Como ele ousara tocar-lhe.

Logo as meninas começaram a ficar agitadas no salão, no qual os Cavaleiros tentavam controlar a situação como dava.

Saori começava a perder a paciência, prestes a gritar, mas não foi preciso pois a porta abriu num rompante e um rugido alto acalmou os ânimos.

Com dificuldade pela claridade mais forte que vinha de fora, viram uma aterradora se formar no chão.

Majestoso como deveria ser.

**Continua...**

* * *

**1001 desculpas por esse tempão.**

**Mas está aqui. Não ficou nada bom, mas é um começo que pretendo melhorar.**

**Beijos.**

**Fiquem bem.**


	7. apenas o primeiro dia

**N/A: Demorou mas está aí. Não saiu nada de jeito mas vou coloca-lo na mesma. Desculpem a demora e a falta de jeito nesse capitulo. Ele não foi revisado!**

**Krika Haruno:**Pois é Cris, Ashanti teve medo do Saga, mas n é totalmente infundado...e você já vai perceber porque.

**Flor de Gelo:**Eu também estava com saudades de escrever essa fic. Mas a falta de tempo está me deixando louca...n estou conseguindo escrever mais nada. O cavaleiro que você escolheu está aqui nesse capitulo espero que você goste, assim como quem entrou na sala.

**Lexis-chan:** Fico feliz que você está gostando a história. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer com cavaleiros e meninas. Espero que goste.

* * *

Os olhares pasmos não conseguiam se desviar daquela imagem imponente e confiante que caminhava em suas direcções.

Ainda mais pasmos, viram as meninas se ajoelharem, olhando fixamente para o chão.

As pisadas leves, não faziam som algum, mas a respiração pesada, fazia as narinas abrirem e fecharem em ritmo compassado de segundos.

Rapidamente, Miro se colocou na frente de Athena, fazendo aquele que acabara de entrar mexer o corpo de forma violenta, irritada.

Parou a poucos metros do pequeno grupo e deu um pequeno urro, fazendo as moças ainda ajoelhadas se encolherem mais.

- Athena... – Miro disse se preparando para atacar, assim como os outros que já haviam se recuperado. Tomaram suas posições.

- Detenham-se! – Athena ordenou, causando estranheza nos cavaleiros, que se voltaram confusos, mas sem baixarem a guarda – Não façam movimentos bruscos.

- Mas Athena...!?

- Nada de mais, Shion – Athena tinha a voz imperiosa, chamando a atenção de todos. – Ele só quer ver onde está e quem somos.

- É um animal selvagem – Miro se voltou bruscamente, com indignação.

O leão negro seguiu o movimento com os olhos, balançando o corpo, fazendo sua calda abanar como um chicote.

- É filho de um deus – Saori retrucou, fazendo um sinal baixo para o cavaleiro de Escorpião..

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, voltando-se para o animal que se aproximava. Como a deusa havia alertado, não pretendiam se mover até que o animal se acostumasse.

As meninas, espalhadas entre os homens de pé, continuavam com a cara quase encostando no chão. Aioros teve a impressão que o leã, nem se quer, deu pela presença deles, pois os olhos felino miravam cada uma das meninas.

Com a garganta fazia um ronronar alto e atrevido, irritando Aioria e Mascara da Morte.

Deu duas voltas entre os presente, antes de decidir se retirar, deixando todos aliviados.

Não que a aura do animal transmitisse algo pesado, mas sua presença trazia insegurança até mesmo entre homens destemidos.

"Filho de um deus!?" – Mascara da Morte pensou com desdem – "Para mim, apenas um gatinho fedorento" – pensamento que lhe fazia olhar de relance para o companheiro da quinta casa.

Aioria que se sentindo observado, se voltou.

- O que foi?

Mascara da Morte limitou-se a fazer uma careta.

- Bem – Athena começou chamando todos – Levem elas para as casas. Devem estar cansadas.

Assim que todas se levantaram Alihalia repetiu que tudo aquilo era para o bem delas.

- _E se não for_ – Lis disse temerosa – _Porque querem nos separar?_

- _Não tem espaço para todas no mesmo lugar_ – Alihalia respondeu confiante, fazendo as outras se entre-olharem – _Alem do mais _– Continuou – _Nessie aprovou. Viram como não fez nada._ – Concluiu fazendo as moças concordarem.

Awiti estava mais calma. Apesar de não gostar da ideia, se sujeitou a ir com aquele homem que lhe causava estranheza. Aioria com seus olhos verdes lhe assustava um pouco.

Aos poucos foram se separando e o ar nas casas ficara cheio de insegurança. O medo de cada uma transparecia no olhar e em cada reação.

Afrodite suspirou ao ver a moça parada lhe fitando com seus olhos dourados. Não pode deixar de fitar os detalhes do corpo da moça. Se repreendeu por isso. Em um gesto desleixado apontou para o corredor.

Cunhapora estreitou os olhos. Tinha quase certeza que aquele homem não era dado a encantos de qualquer pessoa. Ele deveria ser do tipo de guerreiro que só se importa com uma boa batalha. Mas não podia negar a beleza dele. Era forte, atraente de mais.

Percebera logo o que ele estava tentando fazer. Se ia ter que ficar naquele lugar, tinha que ter onde dormir. Se encaminhou para o local indicado, entrando pela porta na qual ele apontara, ficando maravilhada com a beleza do local.

O perfume que saia de todos os cantos daquele lugar era maravilhoso. Nunca havia experimentado nada assim. Sorriu e se virou pra fitar o homem de cabelos azulados, mas este acabara de sair fechando a porta.

- _Acho que vou gostar de ficar aqui_ – Disse pensando no homem que acabava de sair.

Sem muita dificuldade, Kamus também conseguira indicar o local onde Ayana iria ficar.

- Está com fome? – Camus perguntou inutilmente.

Ayana lhe fitou confusa. Não compreendia o que ele dizia, mas via muita boa vontade em seus olho.

Sorriu, ainda com a mesma expressão.

Camus fitava a moça, confuso. Iria ser mais difícil do que pensava. Suspirou. Aquilo seria embaraçoso mas necessário e, por segundos agradeceu de estar sozinho com ela..

Com um gesto timido, gestidulou com a mão, incinuando comer algo.

Ayana arregalou os olhos surpresa. O que deram no avião não fora muito, e com toda aquela emoção não lembrava da dor incomoda no estômago. Sorriu confirmando.

Camus suspirou, indicando para o acompanhar.

Assim como Shura, que entrou a passos rápidos pela porta principal de Capricórnio, sem olhar para trás.

A moça passou seus olhos verdes pelo local vazio, imaginando que segredos esconderia tal lugar. Lembrou da tristeza que Anahi dissera, não conseguindo imaginar o que poderia ser.

Estava tão absorda nos seus pensamentos que não se deu conta dos passos dos que saiam do recinto.

Shura ainda mirou o vizinho que com um aceno desleixado desapareceu pela porta.

Miro estava realmente assustado com a ideia de ter aquelas moças ali. Provavelmente não tinha a miníma ideia de como agir.

Riu ao pensar assim. Na verdade também não sabia como agir. Tantos anos de luta, em contacto apenas de seus companheiros e do adversario, que nem imaginava como iria fazer com aquela mo...

Estranou, olhando para todos os lados. A final para onde ela tinha ido?

A sala vazia, ecoava seus passos assim como a cozinha, causando-lhe o incomodo comum a uma perda.

Sua preocupação levou a uma busca minuciosa.

Onde raios haveria se metido aquela moça?

Entrou pelo corredor onde parou bruscamente na porta ao ouvir o som de algo rangendo.

Estranhou seguindo o som. Quando chegou em seu quarto, abriu calmamente a porta, se deparando com uma imagem, no mínimo, estranha ao seu ver.

Ai estava a menina que procurava, pulando em...em sua cama?! A preocupação, rapidamente, foi substituída por um desconforto horrível.

Se tinha uma coisa que presava era a arrumação em sua cama, de lençois bem esticados, que esperavam pelo seu dono para lhe proporcionar uma bela noite de sono. E ali estava ela... estragando tudo.

Suas mãos tremelicaram ao vela sorrir a cada impulso para cima.

Ayira não sabia para que servia aquele lugar, mas dava para se divertir muito. A sensação de ser jogada para cima e aconchegada na queda, era incrível.

Queria que as meninas estivesse ali com ela. Não deveria ter daquilo onde elas foram levadas.

Não se dava conta do homem que começava a suar frio na porta. A cada passada pela cama, o cobertor amarrotava fazendo o estômago do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio comprimir.

Com os olho vidrados, não aguentou mais:

- CHEGA!!! – Gritou fazendo a menina cair sentada na cama, lhe fitando assustada.

Ainda impulsionada pela pressão no colchão, jogou as costas contra a cabeceira de madeira bem trabalhada, se encolhendo, abraçando as pernas.

Na mesma hora Shura se apercebera do que tinha feito. Teve pena, serenando a face.

Ainda da porta fitou a moça: O cabelo loiro, um tanto bagunçado, caído apenas sobre um ombro, contrastava com a pele muito bronzeada. Seus olhos verdes estavam com lágrimas. Não podia negar a beleza daquela menina.

Suspirou, se aproximando de vagar.

Ayira quando vira o homem se aproximar, deu um pequeno salto, ficando abaixada com as mão apoiadas no colchão. Fez um rosnar baixinho, mostrando um pouco os dentes.

Shura hesitou por segundos, mas decidiu continuar.

A moça recuou, encontrando novamente a cabeceira da cama. Voltou-se para ver o que lhe barrara e, quando voltou o olhar, assustou-se. O homem ja estava muito próximo. Tão próximo, que esticou a mão e tirou o fio loiro que lhe caia sobre a cara.

Foi um gesto tão leve e calmo, que baixou a guarda de Ayira, que se deixou ficar.

Não poderia ter deixado de corar. Ele era bonito, apesar de não ter nada a ver com os homens de sua tribo. Parecia ao longe um rapaz magro e sem força, mas ali de perto, ele parecia muito mais intenso, com uma força que era reflectida até seu olhar.

Suspirou baixinho, quando sentiu a mão dele envolver a sua, deixando seu corpo ser conduzido por ele.

Shura não fazia a miníma ideia de como aconteceu a aproximação, mas quando se deu conta, já estava no meio do corredor. Só então lembrou que era para a cozinha que a conduzia. Tinha que lhe dar algo para comer, antes de ir dormir.

O que Aioros não teve que se preocupar. Mal mostrara para Alihalia onde ela ia ficar, ela deitara na cama e adormecera.

Suspirou olhando a menina. Tinha de facto sorte em ter ficado com a única que conseguia se comunicar com eles.

Decidiu deixa-la descansar, saindo logo após, apagar a luz e fechar a porta.

Miro, não teve essa preocupação. Na verdade estava tão cansado, que de um rompante, se esqueceu da moça que o acompanhava. Quando viu seu sofá de veludo e cor escura, se atirou nele, fazendo um ronronar baixo com a garganta.

Ayana olhou em volta. Não era um local muito confortável. O objecto onde o homem se atirara, tinha uma cor vermelha sangue, assim como os objectos parecidos em ponto pequeno, de cada lado. No meio, uma mesa baixa em cor escura.

Longe dali, em uma parede do outro lado, uma estante com uma caixa engraçada em cima.

Não perdeu muito tempo olhando para ela. Se dirigiu para a poltrona perto da cabeça de Miro e sentou ali encolhida, fitando o homem que reçonava baixinho.

No seu intimo se perguntava do porque de tudo aquilo.

Não gostava daquele lugar amplo.

Seus olhos escuros, pararam na enorme estátua no salão vazio. Shaka acompanhou-a com os olhos. Ela pareceu se assustar.

Aquele com certeza era o deus daqueles homens. Mas começou a se perguntar se iria ficar naquele lugar sagrado. Não gostou da ideia, voltando o olhar para Shaka, que tinha os olhos fechados.

Pensou que o desgraçado havia se enganado. Coitado, com certeza, era cego.

De certo passaram pela casa onde deveriam ter ficado.

- _Você se enganou_ – Disse inutilmente.

Shaka nada disse. Ela deveria estar assustada. E com razão.

Sorriu. Com um sinal com a mão direita, indicou para que ela o acompanhasse. Yara não precisava de um interprete para compreender isso.

Suspirou resignada, seguindo onde lhe era indicado.

Ao contrario de Awiti, que mal se pegara na sala vazia sozinha com Aioria, se colocou atrás de um pilar, um pouco antes da saída, e se recusou a acompanhar Aioria.

Este sem muita paciencia se colocou de frente a menina lhe estendendo a mão que era incessantemente recusada.

- Você não pode dormir aí – Tentava explicar inutilmente.

Awiti não compreendia. Não queria estar ali. Aquele homem lhe incomodava. Na verdade não o escolhera, ele que a escolheu.

Encolheu quando ele tentou agarrar em seu braço, soltando um gemido baixinho, fazendo o moreno recuar.

Contrariado, se levantou, suspirando, enquanto com uma mão esfregava os olhos.

- O que faço com você? – Disse mais uma vez, fitando a moça que não se movera.

Awiti estranhou. Não entendendo o que o homem dizia mostrou-lhe a língua. Aioria achou graça, serenando a face enquanto sorria.

Mais uma vez a menina estranhou.

- Você não quer vir? – Aioria estendeu a mão.

Awiti mostrou-lhe os dentes, rosnando, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Leão suspirar desanimado.

Aquilo não estava muito bem. Foi quando lembrou de algo.

- Já sei – Disse piscando os olhos – Você está com fome. – Indicou o polegar estendido para Awiti, que continuava parada lhe fitando.

Vira o moreno se dirigir para uma porta onde desapareceu. Desejou que ele não voltasse mais. Desejou adormecer e acordar em casa, rodeada pelos braços do seu irmão mais velho.

Queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo.

Fechou os olhos por segundos e quando abriu deparou com a imagem de Aioria que trazia algo nas mãos.

Este sentou no chão diante de si, colocando na sua frente um copo com um liquido amarelo e, um prato com dois pedaços de pão.

Viu-o pegar em um e começar a comer, enquanto acenava para que pegasse o outro.

Awiti exitou, mas sua barriga começava a doer, cedendo a tentação. Com gestos rápidos colocava o sanduiche na boca e engolia.

- Não vai engasgar – Alertou Aioria.

Mas a menina não lhe ligara. Estava tão saboroso...

Resolveu não a perturbar mais. Ela era esperta, se tivesse curiosidade iria procurar um lugar mais confortável para ficar.

Sem dizer mais nada, esperou ela tomar o ultimo gole do suco, pegando no copo e no prato e, levou-os para a cozinha.

Estava tão cansado, que precisava urgentemente de sua cama.

Sem demora passou de volta pelo enorme salão vazio se certificando que Awiti estava bem, constatando que ela não se movera um centímetro. Abanou a cabeça negativamente e, se dirigiu para o corredor. Acendeu a luz, na parede interior, enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Pensou em quanto sua cama deveria estar confortavel, enquanto caminhava para a segunda porta a direita.

Awiti não se importou com a ausência do homem. Porem estava nervosa por ficar ali sozinha, mas também tinha medo de sair a procura das outras meninas.

Suspirou sonoramente, sentindo os olhos cheios de agua, quando um grito a fez dar um salto. Soube identificar a voz do moreno que havia saído da sala.

- Eu não acredito!!! – Ele gritara pasmo na porta de seu quarto, enquanto a moça espreitava para dentro do corredor. – Desgraçado! – Se indignou fechando os punhos.

A curiosidade de Awiti foi maior do que qualquer sentimento, levando-a a correr para perto do homem, dando tempo de fitar uma cena que lhe fez rir.

Em cima da cama, esticado, tomando todo o espaço, Nessie bocejava. Não parecia importado com a furia do homem moreno, que já tinha a pelo rubra e sangue nos olhos.

Awiti tentou abafar o riso com a mão, mas o som atraiu a atenção de Aioria, que lhe fitou irado.

- Você acha piada? – Disse apontando para dentro do quarto. Awiti olhou para onde era apontado, olhando o homem, de novo, sem entender.

Se aquele lugar fora escolhido por Nessie ele deveria estar feliz...honrado.

- Tira-o dali !!!– Disse para a menina que continuou com a mesma cara, sem se mover. Aioria espremeu os lábios mordiscando em seguida o inferior – Ok!? – começou fazendo um som estranho com a boca - É assim? Eu tiro ele dali.

Deu um passo decidido, ainda olhando o leão que lhe fitava.

- SAI DAÍ!!!!! – gritou apontando para a porta de saída.

O leão lhe fitou, balançando de leve a cabeça, antes de desaba-la pesadamente no travesseiro.

Aioria teve vontade de morrer. Ele estava tirando uma com a sua cara.

- EU VOU TE MATAR!!! – Gritou avançando, mas sentiu que a moça passou na sua frente lhe barrando o caminho.

O leão levantou de novo a cabeça, olhando a cena com intensidade.

- O que você está tentando fazer? – Indagou, olhando para baixo, para a menina que tentava lhe empurrar. Aioria não moveu um centímetro – Pare com isso! – ordenou segurando os braços da moça que se encolheu.

De um salto Nessie ficou em pé sobre a cama, soltando um pequeno grunhido.

Aioria rapidamente tirou a mão da moça, fitando o leão.

Por segundo teve a impressão que ele estaria protegendo a moça. Admirou-o por isso, soltando um longo suspiro.

De um jeito contrariado se afastou da moça, saindo pela porta.

Awiti fitou o leão, que bocejou voltando a se deitar. Entendeu que era a hora dela sair, também.

Com toda aquela gritaria o morador da 4ª Casa, ficara estressado. Pensara em ir ver o que estava acontecendo mas desistira, assim que se fez novamente silencio.

Quando isso aconteceu, já estava Saga e Kanon com Ashanti e Anahi na Casa de Gémeos. Haviam conseguido fazer as moças sentarem no sofá enquanto foram para cozinha preparar algo.

Calados estavam um do lado do outro no balcão da pia, entretidos com seus afazeres. Mas vez sim vez não Saga fitava de soslaio o irmão. Parecia preocupado, o que fez com que um clima desconfortável invadisse o local.

- O que foi? – Kanon não fitou o irmão para perguntar. Continuava olhando o que estava fazendo.

- Como você está? – Saga lhe fitara a espera que o gémeo fizesse o mesmo, mas esse continuou olhando o sanduiche que estava preparando. – Kanon?

O irmão parou para lhe fitar. Estava tão serio que Saga estremeceu.

- Acha que isso vai dar certo?

Saga baixou a cabeça.

- São ordens de Athena...

- Não foi isso que perguntei – Deu uma pequena palmada no balcão quase derrubando o prato com os dois sanduiches.

- Tem que dar...

Kanos soltou um risinho nervoso, surpreendendo o irmão.

- Nós somos homens de combates – Iniciou – Treinamos, combatemos, tudo para proteger a nossa deusa. Tanto você como eu cometemos inumeros erros. Zeus!!! – Suspirou – E estamos aqui, porque fomos perdoados.

- O que quer dizer? – Saga estranhou. Não precisava ser lembrado disso.

Kanon molhou os lábios com a língua, antes de recomeçar.

- Parece que temos aqui uma prova de vontade – Disse apenas isso, tirando o prato com brutalidade do balcão, começando a sair decididamente.

- Não esqueça dos sucos – dissera.

Saga ainda o viu vacilar antes de contornar a geladeira e sair.

Apoiou as duas mãos na pia, olhando fixamente o mármore claro. Não precisava perguntar o que ele queria falar com aquilo. Kanon não levava fé que pudessem suportar tudo aquilo. Uma vida toda para a protecção de alguém, sem ter um outro objectivo e, de repente Athena colocava aquilo que não tinha passado pelas suas cabeças até então a mercê de qualquer vontade...

Mordiscou o labio superior.

- Saga! – Ouviu a voz de Kanon da sala.

- Terá que dar certo – Dissera baixo, enquanto pegava os dois copos anteriormente preparados.

Pensamento optimista que rondava sobre tudo a cabeça de Aldebaran, que mal passara pela porta com Lis vira o encantamento desta com a enorme sala vazia.

Não custou para leva-la para o outro cómodo, bem mais confortável, com seu sofá largo com cor escura e suas duas poltronas em cada ponta. A mesa de centro fora retirada para um canto, perto da porta do corredor, devido ao facto de ser um objecto perigoso para as canelas do grande moreno. Na parede, sobre essa mesa estava a bandeira do Brasil. "Piroso" a vista de Mascara da Morte e Afrodite, mas encantador para Lis. A moça ficara admirada com a bandeira.

- Gosta? – Perguntou se colocando do lado da moça que apenas sorriu. – Anda! – Fez um sinal para que a moça o seguisse, porém ao se voltar para acompanhar o homem, bateu a perna na quina da mesa, fazendo-a ir ao chão.

Mal deu tempo de gemer, Aldebaran já estava do seu lado, com a mão sobre sua perna.

Suas mãos eram grandes e quentes, fazendo a dor de Lis parecer fugás.

Na verdade, ela não sentia que o grande homem fazia seu cosmo se elevar só um pouco, fazendo a dor diminuir.

Limitou-se a sentir o toque dele, que lhe causou um arrepio que subiu e desceu suas costas. Algo novo que nunca havia provado, nem quando fora apresentada ao seu pretendente, um forte guerreiro da tribo de Yara, quando tinha 15 anos.

Estariam se casando agora. Esse pensamento lhe causou um certo embrulho no estomago. Não queria aquele homem que tentas mulheres de varias tribos desejavam. Por isso foi-lhe indiferente estar noiva ou não dele.

Mas aquilo que sentiu foi totalmente novo, assim como para Aldebaran, que teve uma vontade enorme de protege-la de tudo e de todos.

Se olharam por minutos fazendo o moreno corar um pouco e Lis estranhar a atitude de um homem tão forte.

Rapidamente Aldebaran soltou-a, ajudando de forma n lhe tocar muito, a se levantar, conduzindo-a para a cozinha.

Os azuleijos claros, unido a luz branca, encandeava seus olhos. Demorou até conseguir se acostumar, reparando no homem que fazia tudo calado sem se quer lhe fitar.

Sayumit não sabia o que o homem de cabelos lavanda estava fazendo, mas começava a sentir uma reviravolta no estômago.

Abraçou a barriga, olhando para baixo. Queria tanto adormecer, que quase pegou no sono ali sentada na mesa, acordando quando um prato fora posto na sua frente.

Mirou o homem, que desviou o olhar. Começou a imaginar que aquele homem não gostava da sua presença ali.

Suspirou quando pegou o pão que estava na sua frente. Mu então abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra, fechando a porta desta e depositando o liquido do jarro para um copo.

Não estava com fome. Apenas iria se certificar que a moça não passava mais fome e iria dormir. Estava exausto e, não queria pensar no que poderia acontecer dali para frente.

Sabia que tudo aquilo poderia trazer problemas para o Santuário, podendo por em risco a vida de Athena.

Teria que ficar atento...todos teriam que se preparar.

Desta forma na manhã seguinte, era cedo quando a maioria já estavam prontos no coliseu.

Falavam de coisas variadas, não querendo comentar sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior.

Só de pensar que compraram as meninas e, o consequente pensamento em te-las por perto era vergonhoso.

Foi quando Mascara da Morte fitou Aioria, que entrava na arena coxeando.

- Pelos vistos a briga foi feia – Disse atraindo a atenção de todos.

Aioros estranhou, se aproximando do irmão.

- Aioria?!

- Não diga nada – Disse com cara de poucos amigos.

-Sobreviveu a briga – Mascara da Morte disse com um sorriso maldoso nos labios – Aquela aborígene te deu um coro...

- Cale a boca!!!

- Acalmem-se – ordenou Dohko que se aproximou com Shaka e Mu.

- O que aconteceu? – Shura indagou olhando o companheiro todo torto.

Aioria suspirou.

- Maldito sofá – Disse tentando se espreguiçar – Ai!.

- Você dormiu no sofá? – Miro estranhou.

- Pensei que a Casa de Leão tinha dois quartos – Aldebaran disse.

- E tem – Aioria não estava achando piada a alguns que estavam sorrindo.

- Se a menina dormiu em um – Aioros ainda não compreendia – Você dormiu no sofá porque?

- Minha cama já estava ocupada...

- Ocupada? – Foi a vez de Kanon mostrar interesse.

Os olhos felinos de Aioria percorreram rapidamente toda a arquibancada, parando no grupo sentado no ultimo patamar a esquerda. No meio das moças que falavam entre si, o causador de seus males, sendo paparicado.

A visão lhe fez ferver o sangue, fechando os punhos.

- Aioria?! – O irmão não pode deixar de perceber.

- Quem estava na sua cama? – Miro indagou com vontade de rir. Conseguia imaginar quem daria concorrencia a outro leão.

Aioria pareceu não ouvir, murmurando algo que só Aioros, que estava ao seu lado, ouviu.

Este teve que se segurar para não rir.

- O santuário é pequeno de mais para dois leões – Completou.

- Aioria – Dohko começou enquanto se aproximava, conseguia manter-se frio, coisa que nem Camus conseguiu – É a vontade de Athena deixar os animais a vontade.

- A vontade no Santuário não na minha cama – Virou-se furioso, fazendo as meninas da arquibancada se voltarem.

- _Nossa, ele está furioso_ – Ashanti disse vendo a gritaria do moreno de olhos verdes – _Como é o nome dele, mesmo?_ – Virou-se para a menor.

- _Sei lá_ – Awiti deu de ombro.

- _Você está na casa dele e não sabe o nome?_ – Lis se indignou.

- _Eu também não sei o nome do dono da casa_ – Ayana disse baixando a cabeça.

- _O que foi?_ – Anahi indagou curiosa.

- _Acho que estou atrapalhando ele_ – Disse – Ele mal olha para mim. Quando olha é desconfiado.

- _Vai ver é porque a Awiti mordeu ele_ – Cunhapora olhou feio para a menina, que fingiu n escutar.

- _Eu acho que não Anahi disse_ – Os dois gemeos também parecem não gostar muito da nossa presença – Disse tendo a confirmação de Ashanti.

- _Comigo também é assim_ – Maiara disse se sentindo um pouco melhor por saber que não era a única a se sentir daquele jeito – _Um tanto rejeitada_.

- _Por acaso não tenho esse problema_ – Cunhapora começou com um sorriso.

- _O que você fez?_ – Lis novamente se mostrou apreensiva.

-_ Nada_ – Disse simplesmente.

- _Ela pensa que é irresistível_ – Aiyra iniciou, fazendo a outra lhe mostrar a língua. –_ Mas acho que dessa vez vai quebrar a cara_.

- _Vou quebrar a cara porque?_

- _Aquele guerreiro não parece muito interessado em você_ – Awiti disse com um sorriso provocador.

- _Ora sua..._ – levantou, mas fou puxada de volta por Anahi que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- _Ela só quer te provocar. Não está vendo?!_ – Ouviu-a dizer.

- O que será que está havendo? – Shura disse olhando para a movimentação do grupo mais a cima.

Afrodite fitou.

- Briga de mulher – Falou não mostrando muito interesse. – Ainda bem que estão vestidas decentemente – comentou.

- Mulheres se entendem até pelo olhar – Camus disse lembrando que a sua cerva não teve problemas em convencer Maiara a cobrir o corpo com o vestido tipicamente grego.

- É verdade – Shaka tambéms se admirou ao ver Yara com o vestido.

- Elas estão bonitas – Aioros não poderia deixar de reparar.

Na verdade, de todos, ao contrario do que se pensava era o que estava com menos problemas em ter as moças ali no Santuário. Conservava uma inocência fora do comum para um jovem da sua idade.

- Não acha Saga – Se voltou para o homem até então calado.

Saga estremeceu.

- Hmmm – Foi a única resposta. Não queria pensar muito nisso – Vamos treinar – Alertou se colocando em posição. Kanon juntou-se a ele. Queria evitar perguntas inconvenientes, assim como a maior parte que tomou a gueixa e se prepararam para prosseguir com o treino.

_- Eles são bonitos_ – Cunhapora comentou fitando Afrodite.

Lis sorriu, vendo a agilidade do homem moreno que se destacava na arena.

- _Sem duvida._

-_ Lis!?!_ – Ashanti recriminou, fazendo Lis acordar.

Sayumiti riu.

- _Deixe ela_ – Disse fitando os rapazes – _O problema é que não entendemos nada do que eles dizem._

- _Mesmo sem entender, consegui me comunicar com a moça que me pediu para usar esse peno_ – Ayana apalpou o tecido – _Até gosto._

- _Eu também gosto_ – Ayira se olhava, mechendo na barra.

- _De certa forma, Alihalia é a que está melhor_ – Ashanti começou ignorando a história do vestido. Não olhava para a moça de quem acabara de falar. Fitava Nessie que parecia adormecido.

- _Porque?_ – Alihalia não entendeu a primeira.

Anahi decidiu completar.

-_ Você consegue se comunicar com eles._

As outras concordaram.

Ashanti e Anahi estavam certas. De todas, Alihalia era a que estava melhor. Era indiscutível o facto de que poder falar com eles facilitaria muito as coisas. E Athena já havia percebido isso, de modo que naquela mesma manhã já tinha movido seus cordelinhos e contratado alguém para ajudar as moças.

Pelos seus calculos, teriam que ficar ali durante um bom tempo.

O que não pareceu provocar qualquer inconveniente aos olhos daqueles que tinham se livrado da tarefa suja de arrumar alguém para ficar com a mercadoria e, ainda por cima, tinham em mãos uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

No recinto amplo e quase vaziu daquele armazém, onde havia decorrido as ultimas negociações, estavam quatro homens que com entusiasmo contavam todo o dinheiro recebido.

As duas pastas vazias estavam abertas sobre uma enorme caixa de madeira, enquanto o dinheiro que ia sendo contado, sobre a outra caixa, era colocado em um saco pelos outros dois homens, que de vez enquanto deixavam escapar um comentário maldoso sobre as moças vendidas na noite anterior.

- O que será que eles vão fazer com aquelas mulheres? – indagou aquele que contava seu ultimo maço de dinheiro, sentado em uma cadeira de ferro, de frente para outro grande ciaxote de madeira.

- A pergunta não é essa – o que segurava o ultimo saco se voltou para o que estava sentado – A pergunta é, o que pretendiam com aqueles dois animais.

- Não importa – um quinto homem estava as pressas no recinto, fazendo com que seus passos que ecoavam alto, assustasse os outros – Vamos embora. Não percamos tempo.

- O que você tem? – Os que estavam sentados, se levantaram rapidamente.

O recém-chegado tinha muito suor a lhe escorrer pelo rosto. Seus lábios negros combinavam com a bolsa que se formou em baixo dos olhos claros.

- Nikolay?! – o chamado saiu sufocado.

Não importava mais o que ele tinha. Sentiam as pernas bambas. Dos olhos, vazavam grossas lotas de sangue.

Alguém tossiu e as notas jorraram dentro do saco aberto manchando de vermelho as notas rosadas de 500 euros.

- M-me ajud... – Saiu da boca de alguém.

Inútil. Os corpos com enormes feridas, estavam expostos do chão.

Pesadelo? Balançou a a cabeça, com força, negativamente, antes de resolver se levantar. Estava com frio e isso lhe deu maior animo para sair dali.

Abriu os olhos com rapidez e sentou com dificuldade.

- Até que enfim – Uma voz grossa lhe agrediu os tímpanos.

Ficou apreensivo. Ouvira aquela voz uma unica vez na vida, mas saberia identifica-la se ouvisse um simples "olá".

Engoliu a seco.

- Levante-se – Ordenou.

Exitou, percorrendo o olhar pelo local mal iluminado, examinando cada canto que lhe era possível, não encontrando ninguém.

- Onde você está? – Indagou entre dentes.

- Eu mandei se levantar? – A voz não se alterou. Parecia ter sempre o mesmo timbre.

Resolvera colaborar. Levatou cambalendo.

- Está bravo? – perguntou temeroso, quando se recompos. Na verdade estava entrando na fase de resignação de uma morte eminente – Você envenenou os outros?

Ouviu uma gargalhada.

- Isso não importa agora – Ouviu – Você vai ter que ir buscar o que é meu.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Dê um jeito. Os animais são meus.

- E as meninas?

- Deixo como prémio de consolação para você.

- Você matou meus homens – Disse fechando a mão com força. Não que isso importasse, mas, simplesmente, não sabia como fazer isso sozinho.

- Você terá homens de minha confiança para ir com você – Ouviu – Apenas vá buscar o que você me prometeu.

- E como devo fazer isso, se vendi-os a outros?

Mais uma gargalhada invadiu a escuridão, sumindo como ecos fracos.

Esperou inutilmente pela resposta.

- Ei!!!! – Gritou.

Mas não haveria mais respostas. Para seu bem, sabia que tinha que esperar.

Não sabia como começar, mas tinha que arrumar um jeito, se quisesse manter sua cabeça em cima do pescoço.

**Continua...**


End file.
